What's Her Problem?
by Kigo Stories
Summary: Korra stops training her Medal Bending with Lin and it causes the older woman to think she is not good enough for the Avatar's interest. Kya tells her not to worry she will see what's wrong with the Water Tribe girl in due time. Mako has other thoughts that cause the Air Bending family to see his true self. Asami learns a little about her friends and finds something else she loves.


Okay yes I know I have a story I literally just updated a day or so ago after a long time, call me a hypocrite, but I was trying to type the another chapter for you guys and was thinking, "Hey why don't I read some of my millions of stories and see if anything comes to me." I found this and realized it wasn't going anywhere else and made me laugh a bit because I left it at a question. So here for now to those who actually like my shitty excuse of writing. And yes I think my writing could use some work.

*Kigo Stories*

Everyone was confused. Korra was normally down from her room around 11p.m. to go outside to practice Medal Bending. After Lin's little sister taught her how to do it, Lin was helping Korra with practice.

"She hasn't been showing up for the past few days actually." Lin told the family. "I just thought she was getting tired of me or something."

"Oh she is far from tired of you." Kya said under her breath. Everyone in the family heard her even though she didn't notice.

Lin raised an eyebrow to the comment. "I'll go check on her."

Kya jumped out of her seat and shouted at the woman. "No that's fine I'll go check." And with that ran out of the room. Everyone was surprised about the action.

"Why is Kya acting in such a way?" Tenzin questioned. "Is she and Korra doing something? Or does she know why Korra is acting this way?"

Just then Korra and Kya walk threw the room and out the door. "She won't fuck me." Was all they heard before the door closed as the two walked out.

"Dad what does fu-" Meelo began.

"Never say that word." Meelo saluted.

Mako flared. "Is she talking about Asami?!"

Asami just chuckled. "No she isn't." Everyone looked at her quickly. "What I mean is..." She sighed. "Forget it."

"No finish your sentence." Mako demanded.

"First, you do not tell me what to do. Second, that was Kya talking not Korra. Third, why do you care if it was me she was talking about?"

"Because that is disgusting." Mako said without thought. "Gays and Lesbians are just nasty." He made a face and everone just stared at him in complete shock. Mako had homophobia.

Before everyone had a chance to scream at the teen Kya came in followed by Korra. Everyone looked over quickly. "Korra are you a lesbian?" Mako shot off to the girl.

"Excuse me!" Korra shouted at him. Everyone was shocked by the outburst and the pissed face she had, as did Kya.

"Why do you care if Korra is gay?" Kya asked. She knew the girl was gay because she told her when she was younger.

"Because it's wro-" Bang! Everyone was shocked when Tenzin sent the boy threw the wall.

"Don't say that it's wrong!" Tenzin turned red. "It is perfectly fine!"

Mako pulled himself out of the wall. "How can you stand up for gays?"

"Because, boy, his older sister is a lesbian and a few past lives of the Avatar were gay!" Kya screamed.

Asami looked at the woman with slight hope. Korra noticed the look and slapped Kya on the hip and tipped her head toward her friend. Kya looked at the young woman.

"You're just nasty." Mako said.

"Oh really, am I now." Kya walked up to Asami, pulled her up, and kissed her full on the lips, pulling a moan right out of the girl.

"Asami! I thought you were going to go back out with me!"

They pulled apart slowly and Asami just went limp in Kya's arms. Korra laughed. "Doesn't look like it Mako, seems like she's got it hard for Kya if she just went all limp from a kiss. You never managed that."

"You know," Kya started out, "I would love to date you." Asami just looked slightly shocked, as did the rest of the room, other than Korra.

Asami just moaned again as she said yes. "Well I got my girl." She looked sideways at Korra. As she slid into a seat with Asami falling into her embrace.

"I'm leaving. None of you are right in the head." Mako said suddenly. "Come on Bolin." Bolin didn't move.

"You know, Mako, it's not nice to judge people." Bolin said. Mako just huffed and walked out of the family home.

Korra and Kya just stared at each other until Korra just walked out of the room. A few minutes later everyone else retreated to their rooms other than Kya and Asami as they stayed up to get to know each other.

Lin's bedroom was closest to Korra's so that she could protect the girl. So she has to pass Korra's to get to her own. She and Korra figured they should put their rooms away from everyone else. So the two woman had about five to six rooms between the rest of the family so that they didn't get hurt from weirdly timed attacks.

As she pasted the young Avatars bedroom, she heard a groan. On alert, she slowed and calmed her breathing to hear clearly. She didn't feel anyone with her seismic sense. Moan. She leaned in closer. She didn't even sense Korra for that matter. She must be in her bed then.

"Li-." A squeak of springs this time. "Nnnnn..." Sucking air.

Lin's eyebrows were in her hair line now. Was Korra masturbating? And more importantly, is she masturbating to her? She didn't know what to do. Should she walk away and never think about it? Should she confront Korra in the morning to tell her to be quieter and not think of her when she does that? Should she walk in? She was lost.

"Ahhh! Lin." Lin's mind was made at that point. She slowly opened the door until she could see the girl. She watched Korra's hand moving quickly in her pants and could see the girl had a good grip on her right breast while the other one sat in the open, nipple stood in attention.

Lin was shocked to find herself aroused by the scene. Just when Korra's back arched up she knew what she needed to do. She stepped into the room and closed the door quietly. She wanted this. She wanted Korra. No, she needs Korra.

Korra was in a heated moment and didn't notice anything that was going on. Well until she felt a hand slide from her ribs to her left breast and move a thumb over her nipple. She stopped. Her head jerked down and watched as the woman she was masturbating to, slid onto her bed and perched herself between her legs to watch the girl.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Lin asked confused, she was enjoying the view. Korra's breath hitched.

"You would too if someone just touches you while you were masturbating." Lin removed her hand from Korra's boob and waited for the girl to continue. "You want to watch me?" Lin nodded. "You do realize I would rather you be touching me, not watching me."

"Yeah of course I do. But that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I want to see it some more."

Korra just huffed and started to play with herself again. As she reached her climax she started to arch again, this time she never slowed when the hand came onto her ribs. Lin placed both of her hands under both of the girls breast and dipped her head to the girls stomach to tongue the bellybutton that sat in the middle.

"LIN." Korra bucked into the woman and finally fell limp onto her bed. Lin removed the girls hand from within her pants and the girl looked at her in question and then in awe when her fingers went right into Lin's mouth.

"So you... just like to prey on young girls while they masturbate?" Korra said once she caught her breath.

"No." Lin slowly moved down the arm that was attached to the tasty fingers. "I just like to see you cumming while you scream out my name."

"So you watched me masturbate before and didn't say anything to me because of it?"

Lin shook her head. "No, this was the first time I have seen you masturbate. I just thought it was sexy as hell because you just called out my name with so much conviction and it pleased me."

Lin leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips slowly. When she pulled back Korra had a look that made her fall for the girl. It looked like she just lost the girl with her kiss. Lin was her drug and they both knew it. She slowly kissed down the girls neck before she pulled back completely and pulled off her clothes.

"Lin..." Korra whimpered out to her. Lin paused at the sound. How could one girl make your name sound so perfect? She stripped faster now that she heard that and then pulled the girl out of her own clothes.

"Korra?" Lin looked down at the girl to see her give her the most desperate look she ever saw. Korra just wanted the woman near here, never mind touching her. Once Lin got what she needed from the look, she slowly lowered herself down onto Korra and started grinding.

"Hmm." Korra grabbed at her tight stomach and raked her nails down and over her thighs. Lin moaned at the feeling of the girls movement. Lin started to speed up so that she could cum, because she was close. Korra gripped at Lin's knee and the bed covers, indicating that she was close too.

"Fuck! LIIN!" Korra arched into the older woman, while Lin pushed down harder.

"Korra~!" Once she came she fell onto the girl and kissed her deeply. What they didn't realize was that they had screamed loudly and used their Earth Bending at some point.

The door slammed open as Tenzin came running in ready for a fight. "What happened?! What's going on?!"

Silence.

The three looked at one other and then all three of them started screaming; Tenzin because of what he saw, and Lin and Korra at Tenzin to get out. Tenzin finally made a mad dash back out of the room and back to his wife.

"What's happening Tenzin? Are they alright?" Pema asked worried.

"What?! Yeah. Their fine!" Tenzin rushed out, wishing he could get rid of the image he had seen. He quickly went back to bed and cuddled up with his wife in hopes of a nice rest. The morning should be eventful.

The next morning was surprisingly quiet. Asami sat next to Kya and Jinorra next no to Kai and they were eyeing the others, mainly Tenzin, Korra and Lin, but that was only because they were looking very awkward around each other. What changed last night?

Finally Korra had enough of the silence and yelled. "Would you just say something?!" Tenzin jumped and Lin reached out and rubbed Korra's back. Everyone looked on in question at the three once again.

"Korra..." Lin whispered and pulled Korra to her. "Stop..."

"You two... I..." Tenzin started to stutter. "I... You... Naked..." Tenzin stopped talking completely. Everyone's head shot towards Tenzin then to the two he was talking to.

Pema went to go say something but Kya beat her to it. "You two fucked and he walked in! That's why it's so quiet?!"

Lin's and Tenzin's faces went red while Korra just sighed at being caught red handed. "Yeah Kya just tell the entire world what people do at night."

"So it's official." Kya and Korra look at each other. Korra gave a questioning look. "We both finally got the girl we love." Korra's eyes softened. Everyone noticed and Lin sobered up quickly and looked at the girl and leaned in and kissed her softly and emotionally, falling on top of the girl.

"You don't care how old I am at all?" Lin said once she pulled back.

"No why would I care about that? It's just a number. I mean really, really, if I meet you before I did I would still try for you." She pulled her closer and then rubbed Lin's back. "Why do you feel like you don't deserve love?"

"I'm old. I feel as though I lost all hope in ever being happy."

"And this is why Tenzin can't talk because you both found what you are looking for and you couldn't see that?" Asami looked right at the bald man. "Or is it the fact that it's a teacher and student relationship? Maybe it has something to do with Lin being your ex?"

"I think it's the ex thing." Bolin laughed out loud. "Why else would he freak out?"


End file.
